everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Prepare To Drop (Halo 3: ODST)
This is a transcript of Prepare to Drop, the introductory mission from the Campaign of Halo 3: ODST. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c37vmonwixo {Cutscene}] View inside a ready room in an UNSC ship in low orbit above Earth. The Rookie sleeps inside a drop pod in the foreground while Mickey, Dutch, and Romeo are seen gathered around a large holo-table, on which displays a hologram of New Mombasa and the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier directly above it. :Mickey: "The Navy put up a good fight." :Dutch: "'Course they did. It's Earth." :Romeo: "Better late than never." :Dutch: his helmet on the table, annoyed "How 'bout you show some respect, Romeo?" :Romeo: "Just saying, Dutch - at the Assault Carrier they missed one." :Dutch: "No. They left it for us." Sirens and lights start blaring in the background. A door into the room opens, and Buck and Dare enter. :Buck: "You know the music. Time to dance." The team cannot help but notice the newcomer. :Romeo: quietly "Hel''lo'', beautiful." :Buck: at Dare before glaring at his squad "Pods. Now." The ODSTs grab their gear and start walking to their pods. :Dare: Buck "Replacements?" :Buck: "This many years into the war? Who isn't." :Dare: "At least they listen." :Buck: "To me. And they're not gonna like what they hear." :Dare: "Orders are orders." :Buck: up to Dare "Come on, Veronica! What could be more important than that carrier?" :Dare: Buck in the chest "My orders. And Buck? Call me Captain. beat I'll pass on that dance, but you can show me where to sit." Dare brushes past Buck toward the pods. Buck sighs. Cut to the rest of the team, who are gearing up. :Mickey: "What the hell kind of armor was she wearing?" :Romeo: "Dunno, Mickey. I wasn't looking at her gear. at Dutch, who is examining a [[M7S Caseless Submachine Gun|silenced M7 SMG]] Pfft! Seriously?" :Dutch: "Well gonna be close-quarters." :Romeo: and offering Dutch an [[M90 Close Assault Weapon System|M90 Shotgun]] "Exactly." Dutch shoves the shotgun away, glancing over Romeo's shoulder. Romeo turns to see Dare and Buck walk into the scene. :Buck: Dare "Second to last. Right next to mine." :Romeo: "Cozy..." Buck overhears and approaches Romeo. :Romeo: "You gonna tell us her name, Gunny?" :Buck: the Shotgun "Ms. Naval Intelligence. it back onto the rack Our new boss." :Mickey: muttering "Oh, brother..." :Buck: "So check your mouths, find your chairs... shoves a [[Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel|sniper rifle] into Romeo's hands] ...and get set for a combat drop!" off :Romeo: "The hell am I supposed to do with this inside a Covenant ship?" Romeo walks towards the Rookie, still asleep next to his pod, and hits him with his sniper rifle's butt. Cut to the Rookie's point of view as he wakes up. :The Rookie: "Uhh! Ah!" :Romeo: grinning "Wake up, buttercup." Dutch pushes Romeo away. :Dutch: "Relax Rookie. He don't mean nothin'. Besides, now's one of those times? Pays to be the strong, silent type." Dutch hands an M7S SMG to the Rookie, who attaches it to his pod's weapon rack and positions himself on the seat. The pod's hatch closes, and the platform from which all the pods are hanging descends into the launch bay. Once the hatch closes, the player is free to look around. Buck and Dare appear on the pod's viewscreens. :Dare (radio): "Latest intel reports Covenant troops are massing beneath the carrier." :Buck (radio): "They're pulling back? Why?" The pod's screens flicker with static as the platform comes to a stop. :Dare (radio): "We're not going to find out way up here." :Buck (radio): *''(Easy or Normal difficulty)'' "Troopers! We're green and very, very mean!" *''(Heroic)'' "Pucker up, Marines! I sure as hell ain't hosing out your pods!" *''(Legendary)'' "We are droppin' into hell, troopers! Time to grow a pair!" The pods drop away from the ship, punctuated by a countdown sound before the Rookie's pod detaches. His pod exits the launch bay to an expansive view of low Earth orbit. The tether of the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator can be seen in the background surrounded by multiple destroyed UNSC frigates. Operational vessels prowl amongst the wreckage. A thick cloud cover below the pods stretches to the horizon. :Romeo (radio): the wrecked frigates "I take it back. Navy got its butt kicked." :Buck (radio): "Hey, Romeo. Remember when I told you to shut your mouth?" :Romeo (radio): "Yeah?" :Buck (radio): "Consider that a standing order." The pods reach the cloud layer. :Buck (radio): "Captain? Fifteen klicks off the deck." The screen flashes white as the Rookie's pod falls through the cloud layer. The city of New Mombasa and the Assault Carrier above it come into view. :Dare (radio): "Stand by to adjust trajectory. On my mark." :Romeo (radio): "What'd she just say?" :Dare (radio): "Mark!" The squad's pods veer off to a new course: towards the city. :Mickey (radio): "We're way off course!" :Dare (radio): "We're heading exactly where I need to go!" :Mickey (radio): "But we're gonna miss the carrier!" A pulse of energy flickers across the Carrier hull. :Dutch (radio): "Radiation!" :Mickey (radio): "Covenant just set off a nuke?!" A Slipspace rupture opens before the Carrier and rapidly expands, creating a crater on the ground below it. The UNSC ''In Amber Clad can be seen moving towards the carrier.'' :Dare (radio): "No. The carrier's going to jump! It's a slip-space rupture! You need to–" Dare is cut off as the Carrier disappears into the rupture, taking ''In Amber Clad with it and releasing a massive explosion and shockwave.'' :Dutch (radio): "EMP! Losing power!" :Buck (radio): "Stabilize then pop your chutes! We're going in hard!" The shockwave hits the ODST pods, slamming Mickey's pod into the Rookie's, cracking the latter's window. Inside the pod, all screens turn red with warnings before the EMP fries the pod's systems. The Rookie grabs onto a handhold as his pod plummets into freefall without a chute to slow it. After a few moments, the screen goes black. Category:Transcripts Category:Halo 3: ODST